Cerulean heart
by hp-ewrgdr
Summary: /"It's almost funny how your heart is exactly like your eyes: big, vivid, turmoiled and cristaline with cerulean blue purety." Similarities create bonds, differences make them stronger.


**It's almost funny how your heart is exactly like your eyes: big, vivid, turmoiled and cristaline with cerulean blue purety. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Cerulean heart** by kacau

Similarities create bonds, differences make them stronger.

Ino attracted attention, that was obvious.

Even as a little girl, with her silk blond hair and disturbing blue eyes, she had always enjoyed the looks and galantries.

So, when she found herself with Shikamaru and Chouji in the three man cell, she couldn't understand what was wrong with them.

Ino would use her best clothes and do her best jutsus and they would still be unimpressed. Well, Shikamaru would remain unimpressed. Chouji would smile at her, cheer and keep eating whatever he had with him at the moment.

In her constant look for his attention, Ino found herself falling in love with the lazy boy.

She would say it wasn't possible, that she wouldn't let it happen. Off course, when the blonde girl realized what was happening, it was already too late.

And so, she tried to maintain her façade, pretending to be only interested in Sasuke-kun, asking herself why couldn't she have fallen for him instead? The obvious rejection was much better than the doubts and the possible embarassment any moves on her part could bring for their training.

Above all, the Yamanaka girl remained loving the attention, despising his indifference and fighting her feelings.

In her world, she learned that keeping up the appearances was a necessity.

She was the prettiest, most popular girl, who got all she wanted and would pursuit the most handsome boy there was.

And, ignoring her aching heart, she battled her once best friend for a boy that was a broken promise since the beginning.

* * *

Shikamaru was annoyed.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore his blonde teammate as she talked with Naruto. It was a hot day and all the ninjas had been designed to the task of rebuilding and collecting what was left of the village.

Ino, being the girl she was, had opted to use a purple top under a fishnet and shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. They hugged her curves, though a bit loosely. Several times, the Nara genius had felt a sudden heat that had nothing to do with the weather. Silently, the young man cursed her aparent obliviousness to the temptation she was.

"You're staring, Shikamaru."

As Kiba muttered those words with a half grin, passing by in his way somewhere else, Shikamaru almost kicked himself.

He usually wasn't like this. He was a sensible, analitical person. Not a hormone driven teenager.

He had already passed that phase (which, may I say, was a bit more difficult with the whole Ino as teammate thing).

There was a groan sound by his side and the young man lifted his gaze, looking at the blonde again. She was examining her finger with displeasure.

"What?" He asked in a monotone, trying to pretend he hadn't noticed the way the dropts of sweat rolled through her feather-like skin.

Ino made a small noise, pouting. "I got a splinter in my thumb." She shrugged, looking up, her bright blue eyes almost closed as she tried to block the strong sunlight out of her sight. "It's okay. I guess I'm just a bit out of it today."

He nodded, understanding. She really had been strange that day. A little too distracted, you know?

The woman returned to her previous job, adjusting the front porch of the establishment they had just built.

Going back to the almost finished plant of the next building, Shikamaru tried to keep his thoughts away from his beautiful teammate.

* * *

They were so different.

He was quiet when she was loud.

He was a thinker when she always let her heart tell her what to do.

He was calm when she was agitated.

And, strangely, they clashed so well together.

* * *

She breathed out, tired. They had been rebulding since the morning. Her muscles pained and the heat didn't make her any good.

Ino twisted her ponytail, turning it into a bun.

She turned around, risking a glance at Shikamaru, who was laying at the grass, watching the sunset with lost eyes.

Sometime during their task, he had taken of his shirt, probably because of the increased temperature. The blonde felt her throat go dry as she watched his toned chest.

The woman groaned, covering her face with her hands.

Things were getting out of control.

She had been feeling distracted the whole day. Her constant - and, hopefully, discrete - glances at him had been the cause of several small accidents.

Ino had forgotten she was gripping a staircase when she was staring at his shirtless figure (it had fallen into his head and they'd gotten into an argument about her being too careless), she had knocked down a wall when she leaned against it to appreciate the fact that he was lifting a heavy piece of steal to Naruto (Sakura had glared, sighed and laughed at her friend's antics), between other minor incidents.

"Shikamaru is right, this is too troublesome."

"What's so troublesome?"

She jumped, surprised at the closiness of the voice.

Ino removed her hands from her face and looked at the man by her side, biting her lip at the image of his body.

"Ino?"

His voice was strong and she looked up to his face, a bit embarassed that he'd caught her staring.

"I'm alright." Her fastened response just made him frown. She kept her gaze on him. Shikamaru felt something in his chest at the look in her eyes.

He, slowly, lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing it tenderly.

"It's almost funny how your heart is exactly like your eyes: big, vivid, turmoiled and cristaline with cerulean blue purety."

She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes.

"Why do you this to me, Shikamaru?" Her voice was low as she looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

They observed eachother for a few seconds before Ino got up, turning away from him.

"I have something to tell you..."

He frowned again, never having heard the blonde woman sound so shy.

"I don't understand you half of the time. You have this strange way of thinking things over. You analize, you compreend. I'm hardheadded, I do what I want, I'm impulsive. You never look at me, Shikamaru!" She turned to him, a look of despair in her beautiful face. She waved her hands dramatically. "Look at me! I may be troublesome and confusing and too passionate about some things but I know you. And I love you. So, please, look at me!"

As she finished, he was already standing in front of her, holding her by the wrists.

"I am looking at you, Ino." His voice was smooth and his words fell to the ground, umbelieved.

"Stop! I keep letting myself into believing you harbour any kind of feelings towards me so, I'm begging you, stop iluding me. Just be straight for once and..."

He, then, closed the distance between them, clashing his lips with hers.

She gasped, feeling his tongue in her bottom lip and his hands in her waist, crashing her body into his.

It was intense but controlled, rapid but calm, strong but fragile and, when they parted it, the couple was panting.

Grasping her hand and lifting it to her face so he could lift her eyes to his, Shikamaru smiled.

"I see you, cerulean heart."

And Ino laughed, buring her face in his chest.

* * *

I really liked this. Feel frre to pm me. Feel extra free to review. I'm also looking for a beta, if anyone is interested.


End file.
